


A Truth, A Sermon, A Sacrifice

by Westy



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Because I was feeling creative?? idk, Demon Ryan Bergara, Demon lore rewritten, Demonic Possession, Demons, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westy/pseuds/Westy
Summary: Demon!Ryan is such a good headcanon so I decided to write this on my phone while I was on a train from Helsinki to Kajaani. RIP my fingers... I was listening to Gesaffelstein (feat. HAIM) - So Bad and got an idea! Enjoy.





	A Truth, A Sermon, A Sacrifice

I came on this Earth on a mission. My mission was to study human beings; especially those, who hold the power to ignore us completely. I say ”was”, because things changed. Time rolled forward, and my life changed significantly. I remember when I first stepped through the portals of Hell and opened my eyes to the blue sky and singing birds of Tellus, I chose my form and slipped into the life of a man called Ryan Bergara. He was 20 at the time, so it has been 9 years now – his soul was intertwined with mine, with no hope of salvation. I was a demon, the demon was I, and I had taken over him so strongly, I could hear and see his feelings flow through my head like they were mine. Sometimes it was hard to tell which thoughts were mine and what were his - you could say we were one and the same. Poor man couldn’t be saved now. The thing is, if I left his body, his soul would be broken like shattered glass or a crushed piece of bone. He would drop dead there and then.  
  
I worked so hard to start a ”ghost hunting show”, something to use as an excuse to study these extraordinary human beings, who are fearless and can see right through us like we were just dust particles in the wind. I chose someone like that as my partner – Shane Madej, he is called. The perfect subject: he is a skeptic of the worst degree. I think I could have turned my eyes pitch black in front of him and he would've thought I was wearing coloured contacts. It was easy at first, I just channeled Ryan’s fear and let it shine through. Time after time I noticed something was wrong.  
  
The demons and lost souls we faced were malicious at me and ignored Shane completely.  
  
I couldn’t understand why, they knew I was one of them – but still, they whispered things so horrible into my soul only a demon could understand what they meant. It was bizarre how Shane was completely left alone - every time I was home after a ghost expedition, they filled my bedroom up with evil words and forces that were straight from the plains of Hell. My human body couldn’t rest in peace so every time I went to work, Shane would ask about why I was so tired. ”Good question”, I answered every time.  
  
Then I realized. Ryan was 20 when I first took over his body.  
  
I had heard from the Rift of Souls - a rift full of lost ghosts in the middle of Hell - it was forbidden to possess someone over the age of eighteen. Their souls are too strong; like I said before, my soul of hellfire and darkness was one with one so pure, and bond like this was unheard of. Possessing children? An easy task; even if they are pure, they are weak and pliant. Try to take over an adult and problems will begin to appear. This was mine: getting human feelings through the intertwining of souls. The other demons were envious and angry because I had gotten the power to feel. Poetic, I know.  
  
Shane is different. Shane has the power to be in peace, to not care about the entities around him. It was fascinating, to be honest. He was the perfect test subject for my plan to find out how these powers work, but I couldn't get the hang of it. It was like his soul was just outside my grasp.  
  
That was when Ryan’s soul came into play.  
  
You know; love, platonic or not, is a very powerful force. Spending time with Shane, it made Ryan’s soul full of these feelings. They would overflow and I could see every one of them, feel them fill the body I possessed. Every dumb joke, every sarcastic comment – every look and every touch made Ryan’s soul sing of joy. Of course, that meant my soul would do just the same thing.  
  
As a demon it is easy to be… free. To gather to places with power with other demons to feed off it. The thing is, there is no power stronger than love. That bond is almost unbreakable. What happens when a soul of love, a soul of darkness and a soul of protection all gather in one place?  
  
They attract a shitloat of demons.  
  
When I first realised Ryan’s soul was in love, I felt it. I felt it spread it’s warmth in my cold one, and it was that moment when I realized I was fucked. A demon in love was never a good sign – actually, that had never happened before. How powerful is a demon soul that has one of the most powerful human feelings inside of it then, you might ask. Well, so powerful that every lost soul and every demon want it to themselves.  
  
It was the second ghost hunting adventure after the realisation happened. We were supposed to go to a haunted mansion in Utah, so we flew there and went on with our trip as normally. When we arrived to the mansion, I saw right away something was off. I felt no energy in a place that was supposedly infested with ghosts. We walked in and everything was going well, Shane was doing his dumb jokes about ghouls not being real and the camera crew filmed everything. We entered the main bedroom, meanwhile the cameraman ran to the car to change the batteries.

”Hey Ryan, stop that.”

”Stop what?” I asked, a bit surprised.  
”Your weird little whipers make me freak out more than the ’ghosts’ we have found here,” Shane sighed and walked to a mirror next to the king sized bed. I stayed silent and felt the air a bit. My eyes went wide with fear that was seeped into my soul from Ryan’s. The love inside me made me want to yell ”step away from the fucking mirror now,” but it was too late. I could feel hundreds of souls from the past whisper into the air. I saw how they smelled Shane, I saw how they touched his hair, I saw how they wanted him to step closer to the edge.  
”I’m not whispering,” I said quietly. I felt the need to protect him, I felt the need to change forms and scare the ghosts away. But alas, when I tried – it didn’t work. There was too much human in me.  
  
”Too bad for the demon in love,” someone – or something – said into my ear. ”Looks like the source of your power is about to die a terrible death.”  
I needed to do something. Ryan’s soul made me feel useless. Shane, he didn’t notice a thing. I still didn’t know how and why he was so protected, but it gave me a sense of hope.  
”Shane, out of here, now,” I said.  
”Why? You scared?” he asked and smirked. ”Poor you. I could be here all night!”  
”I’m serious, this is not a joke – this is important,” I stared at the floor. When I looked up, I could see fear on my friend’s face.  
”Your eyes –”  
  
Fuck.  
  
I had forgotten about the black eyes, the trademark of demonic possession. He stared at me, took a step back –  
”Don’t fucking move or I swear I will kill you before the other demons do!” I yelled before thinking. Oh, that was the dark side of this two-faced soul. I noticed Shane was very close to the mirror.  
”Ryan, what is wrong with you?” he gulped. Another step back. ”That can’t even be CGI. Did you put contacts on? This must be a dream. Yeah, that’s it.”  
”Please – don’t be scared”, my voice changed and so did my eyes, ”it’s just me.” He touched the mirror with his back.

Nothing happened.  
  
I was very confused and so were the demons around me. Shane had just touched one of the portals to Hell without any consequences. How was that possible? I stared at Shane and he stared at me. I needed an idea, a plan. Then I came up with just what I needed to solve the puzzle. I wanted to know why he was so untouchable, so protected. I realized he would never tell me what I wanted to hear after seeing my demon side – he was so shocked he had to sit to calm himself down, the great skeptic – so I needed to do something radical. I needed to kill Ryan, and at the same time, myself.  
  
You see, after leaving Ryan’s body, I would be like a wounded deer among lions. My powers would be depleted, and the ghosts after my soul would eat me up like I was a piece of candy.  
  
But I knew I had no choice.  
  
”I stayed for life,” I said. ”I came here so foolish, but I stayed for love; for life.”  
”What are you talking about?” Shane asked. I noticed he was blinking furiously – I wonder if he knew. I took a deep breath, letting go of my vessel.

”Goodbye, Shane. I –” the body of Ryan Bergara fell down on the floor. His lungs gasped for air like he was a fish on land, and Shane got up running to him quickly. He crouched over Ryan’s face and I stopped the demons from destroying me with the last of my powers.  
”You’re crying blood,” Shane fought against crying. ”Hey, stay with me! You look terrible.”

”Shane,” the other man whispered with a hoarse voice. ”Shane.” I shuddered. That was the only thing Ryan could say after his soul had been destroyed.  
”Stay with me you fucking idiot, stay with me!” Shane screamed in pain. He was so hurt. He had just found out his best friend had been under demon possession all along, and now Ryan was dying in his arms. I looked around myself. With no body to live in, I noticed my powers were dying down by the minute and the demons looked at me hungrily. Just a second more. I needed to hear it.  
  
”Why did you lie to me? I saw your face, I saw it. This must be a nightmare,” Shane looked at Ryan, whose eyes were filled with red.  
”Stop it, coward,” I mumbled. He couldn’t hear it, of course. ”I need to hear it from you.”  
I looked at the two and saw Ryan’s life energy slip away. Shane had noticed it too. He went silent for a moment and closed his eyes.

”I have loved you for years,” he said.

When I heard that, I felt something inside me grow like a spring tree. I realised Shane was so in love the demons couldn’t steal a soul that pure. It truly was a powerful force.  
  
I looked up, where the sun had started to shine. I stopped protecting myself and felt oblivion take over me. The human part of my soul wanted to scream ”I love you” to Shane Madej, but I knew he wouldn’t hear it. The man crying over the dead body of the demon-human he loved faded away and my existence did the same. Four minutes later my life as a demon was over. I had become just a mere gust of wind, but every time Shane felt the wind blow through his hair, he thought about Ryan – about me, the demon who infested his soul and whose soul infested mine, without even realising it.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, English is not my first language so sorry for any mistakes :)


End file.
